


Sketch

by ivyspinners



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/pseuds/ivyspinners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When art and practical magic combine, the effect can be breathtaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

Tris enjoyed art. She loved watching Sandry weaving her tapestries, elaborate designs forming beneath her fingers; she loved that delicate final touch to the giant urns Daja made; and she loved breathing and blowing into the radiant heat of the forge, molten glass just an inhale away from searing her throat, just a breath away from delicate statues.

But she also enjoyed watching paintings being completed, layer by layer; that sense of tradition and grandeur, something wholly and completely dedicated to being beautiful, because her foster siblings did it but rarely.

That was why her breath caught upon entering Briar's garden one day, and catching sight of the patterns his flowers formed. The flowers were, of course, lovely on their own, but the tiny violets and huge blossoms of blood red roses had been painstakingly planted in a certain way.

"I'm not that good at sketching," Briar admitted, nudging her shoulder, and offering one of those perfect roses, "but I thought you'd like this portrait instead."


End file.
